The Thief And The Deity
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: A group of thieves are causing trouble in Maikai...How does Kurama know them? And how does Botan fit into this mess? K&B all the way.
1. Trouble in Maikai

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**The Thief And The Deity**

**Chapter One: Trouble in Maikai**

A young redheaded man of about fifteen walked to school with his three friends. "Hey Kurama, wait up!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama had begun walking much quicker when he saw his fan girls were gaining on him. He broke into a sprint leaving Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma behind.

After school ended he walked home alone. There was no one around they were all home already this was a particularly long day for him, he was relentlessly chase by the millions of fan girls which was the reason he was so late to get home. He sighed, it took all his energy not to transform into Youko and teach those girls a lesson. All at once he got hit on the head and fell to the ground, "What the heck," he said getting up he saw the face of the bubbly blue-haired deity of death. "Oh my gosh Kurama I am so sorry! Are you ok? Hurt?" she asked in a worried tone. "No Botan I'm fine," he said patiently, yup that was Kurama all over always so calm and collected. "Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "I was going to see Yusuke, there's trouble in Maikai!" she said very alarmed. "Yusuke, Hiei, and Kazuma are all at Keiko's house all the girls are there too. Mind giving me a lift there?" He replied. "Sure hop on" she said getting back on her oar.

At Keiko's house the entire Reikai Tentei gathered and talked about Maiki's problem. Botan began: "Since Yusuke's leave demon world's been on a rampage, but not just in Maikai in Reikai to and Spirit World officials are afraid that they'll attack Ningenkai!" "And who are these people?" Yusuke asked, "I'm the king of the Maikai it's embarrassing that I haven't heard about this yet!" "Enma-Diaoh ruled that we could take care of this, but he changed his decision this morning, that's why I'm here!" she said all in one breath. Everyone could see that the ferry girl wasn't herself her face was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes, which indicated that she had gone days without sleep. 'Stupid toddler' Kurama thought, 'How dare he work Botan work so hard!'

"Botan," Keiko said as if she were voicing Kurama's thoughts, "Don't you think you should get some rest, you look terribly tired, and Koenma's been working you way to hard!" "Thank you very much Keiko," said the teenage deity.

The next day was a Saturday so the team had the day off. Botan, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei took off for the demon world. First they went to Mukuro getting the idea that she would know what was going on. Luckily for them she did, "A band of assassins have been targeting the most powerful and wealthy people in all three worlds and stealing their valuables," she said. "So how are we suppose to find these villains," Yusuke thought aloud. "I've sent my people everywhere and except the nation of Kana they've all returned. There's a lead…" Mukuro said. "Thank you very much lady Mukuro," Botan said. Kurama was relieved to hear that she sounded like her cheerful and bubbly self. "The nation of Kana right?" said Kurama. "That's right," Mukuro said, "do you know something about that place? It was a part of Yomi's territory so no one other then his advisors actually know anything about that place." "Sure do…" Kurama said, "I once lead a bandit gang around that area." 'There's so much about Kurama I don't know' Botan thought as they all listened intently to Kurama's story.

He began, "About over a millennium ago Yomi and I were apart of the same gang we would rob the richest people around, and we were proud of it. The more we stole the more famous we became. It was quite and exciting time to be young… But I decided to leave the group and the gang broke apart…" It was very silent and no one dared asked the young man why he'd left the group, because of his cold aura it was as if he would transform into Youko the fox anytime he wanted to, and why he sounded so ominous about it was a complete mystery.

**A/N: **R&R Was it good or just total trash?


	2. The Truth: Kurama's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter Two: The Truth: Kurama's Dream**

**Botan's POV:**

Dear Diary,

I hated it today when Kurama told us about this band of thieves... it just made me feel that there's so much about Kurama I don't know. I love Kurama and even if that's a really strong word for someone that looks my age it's the truth.

Botan

**End POV**

The rest of the day the Reikai Tentei headed towards the nation of Kana, except for Botan who had headed back to tell Koenma about their recent findings. Mukuro had agreed to go with her just for the ferry girl's safety. "Tell me Botan how long has it been?" Mukuro asked a few minutes after the boys disappeared from sight. "Huh?" Botan replied confused. "How long have you been in love with Kurama?" Botan's face went as pink as her kimono. "What are you talking about Mukuro," she said looking away. Mukuro smirked knowingly, "whatever you say Botan, whatever you say."

When they reached king Enma's castle, they went to see Koenma. "Koenma," said Mukuro in a forceful voice. The toddler looked terrified at what he was seeing. "h-hello lady m-mukuro," he stammered, he quickly changed into his teenage form. Mukuro and Botan explained what was happening in the demon world. "So you let them go after the demons." he said not as a question but more as a statement, "Mukuro why don't you and Botan stay in the human world for a little while you could keep peace there and make up a story for why the boys will be gone for a little while." "Good idea Koenma," Botan said, as Mukuro nodded. Mukuro changed the robotic side of her face to suit the human side, her hair grew shoulder length and her clothes changed to a knee length lavender skirt and a white full sleeved shirt with an oval green brooch. "Wow Mukuro that was cool!" Botan said. "Alright then," Koenma said, "Mukuro will act as your guardian and you'll attend Kurama's school, until he comes back.

The next day:

"THIS IS WHERE WE'RE GONNA STAY!!!" Mukuro complained "I have never seen a place so small in my life, and that is a VERY long time!" "Oh calm down Mukuro this place is big enough," The deity said pointing to the two story house, "And it has a lovely garden not to mention the neighborhood is close to the school."I guess your right," said Mukuro starting to calm down a little, "Still I'm a king, and I expect much more." Botan let out a sigh.

The Spirit Detectives were resting after a long journey. Hiei and Yusuke had nice dreams, but Kurama didn't.

Kurama's Dream:

Youko Kurama walked into a giant cave, "Youko!" said the voice of a girl, and he instantly saw a smiling face. "Good Morning Kagari," Kurama replied in his usual emotionless tone. "Why so serious?" Came another voice this time it was the younger version of Yomi, a group of demons followed him. "We've been staying here for far to long," he replied, "Other demons might attack this place and take the valuables." "You worry too much," Kagari said. "My sister's right you do worry too much," Yomi agreed. "Suit yourselves," Kurama sighed.

Another scene came into the young foxes mind: "Kurama what are you doing here?" Kagari asked. "I came out for a breath of fresh air," Kurama stated. 'I wish he wasn't always so cold to me' Kagari thought. Then she sighed. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked this time a little nicer. "It's nothing," she replied. "And then-" Yomi's voice came; He and another demon were coming towards the couple. "Awwwww sorry we didn't want to disturb you love birds!" Yomi laughed. Kurama and Kagari turned bright red. "I don't know what your talking about Yomi," Kurama replied. "Oh look the mighty Kurama the fox is blushing!" the other demon laughed. "Oh knock it off!" Kagari yelled at her older brother and chased him and the other demon. Kurama blinked.

Yet another scene: "Kurama will you stay with me forever," Kagari asked looking deep into the fox demon's silver eyes. "Yes, I do Kagari," the fox replied. With that the lovers exchanged a deep kiss.

The final scene: "Kurama! Where are you?" Kagari yelled the forest was burning. "I'm leaving," the fox stated never to be seen again.

Kurama awoke abruptly and sweating. 'That dream he thought, why now of all times' he thought. Little did Kurama know someone else was having the same dream. "I'll get you fox, mark my words," she said.


	3. Kagari and Kana Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3: Kagari and Kana Castle

After finally entering Kana Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama found themselves in front of a marble palace. Kurama being the least surprised out of the three went inside first. A wide hall with an expensive red carpet, and works of art hung from the walls. "This is where some crazy killer's suppose to live!" Yusuke said surprised. "There's a pretty big room at the end of this hall, I sense a lot of spirit energy coming out of that place," Hiei said. The three spirit detectives ran towards the room. "This is the place," Hiei said when they got there. Yusuke pushed the door open. "Hey there Kurama," the voice caught the three detectives by surprise. They took a better look inside, there was a young woman dressed in a kimono her jet black hair loose with red streaks at the front and red eyes, Kurama recognized her at once. "Kagari," he said acknowledging her presence.

"Hey what the hell!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama turned around to look at his two friends. The two were surrounded by some kind of bubble. "Damn it all!" the fire demon said pissed, "My katana isn't making a single mark on it!" The bubble lifted the two up into the ceiling. "Hiei Yusuke," Kurama yelled. "Relax your friends are fine, they'll just be temporally knocked out," this made Kurama focus on Kagari. "Why have you been murdering people?" Kurama asked as calmly as he could. "My dear Kurama, I can't believe you couldn't guess. I've been doing it to get the attention of the Reikai and once that happened I knew you would come here," Kagari replied in a mocking tone, "Now I think I'll be joining your friends." Another bubble surrounded her and lifted her up. "Hey wait," Kurama yelled. Less then a second after she left the room began to fill up with a white mist, Kurama began to cough heavily, he covered his mouth that didn't work either. Finally he fell unconscious.

Three Hours later:

"Wake up baka," Hiei scolded as Yusuke finally came to his senses. "Hiei?" Yusuke said, "Where the hell are we?!" "In that witch's castle," Hiei said. "I'm surprised you woke up so quickly," a voice rang through the empty grand hall, but it didn't belong to Kagari. They looked up to see a red-haired figure. "Kurama!" Yusuke practically yelled, "Good to see that your okay, now could you help us get out of these binds." Kurama said nothing, just stood there. "Hn, Never mind," Hiei said as he cut the binds loose with his katana. "Well jeez Hiei if you could have done that why didn't you do it before!" Yusuke asked. "The fox has been standing there for a very long time I was trying to find out if he was going to help us or not," Hiei said. "Kurama's decided to work for me," Kagari said entering the room. "What?!" Yusuke said seriously shocked. "Is this witch telling the truth Kitsune?" Hiei said furiously. Kurama smirked, "Yes it is." "Let's go Urameshi," Hiei said. "W-What?" Yusuke said, "I'm not going anywhere until Kurama here gives me a good explanation!" "The fox's already made his decision" Hiei "What about her," Yusuke said pointing to Kagari. "I think the only thing she wanted was Kurama and now that she has him she's gonna stop with the murders." was the fire demon's reply. "Fine," Yusuke surrendered.

With that the two spirit detectives made their way back to Reikai. When Hiei and Yusuke finally got of Reikai castle they directly went to see Koenma and as usual they found the toddler behind a mountain of papers snacking on treats. Yusuke cleared his thought "Hiei, Yusuke what can I do for you?" Koenma asked once again changing into his teenage form. They explained the whole situation to him, (actually Yusuke did, Hiei said 'hn' once in a while to show that he was listening.) "AND YOU LET HIM STAY THERE?!!!" Koenma asked shocked and furious all at once. "Don't blame me it was Hiei's idea!" Yusuke yelled. "You total idiots you REALLY think that Kurama's willingly working for that witch?" Hiei said with a look on his face saying even Kazuma could have figured that out. "What do you mean by that Hiei?" Koenma asked starting to look even more worried then before." I mean..."


	4. Back to Kana Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Four: Back to Kana Castle

While the boys were on their mission Mukuro and Botan were actually having a lot of fun in the human world. "Well that does it," Botan said proudly scanning the house. "Man that took FOREVER! This is why I have servants at my beck and call!" Mukuro complained. Botan sighed "Well we should shop for some more clothes and a lot more food." "You know how to cook?" Mukuro asked. "Sure, don't you?" "Well..." Mukuro said "I'm gonna go get my wallet." "Ok." 'I hope the guys are ok' Botan thought. The two spent the rest of the day shopping.

Little did the girls know they were being watched... "I'm not telling them!" Yusuke complained, "Botan will go ballistic if she finds out we left Kurama there." "You call yourself the king of Maikai!" Koenma yelled at him. "If you're so great you tell them king of hell!" "Hn, you two are the most spineless idiots I have ever met! I'll tell them!" Hiei said in a very annoyed voice, "For now get some sleep, we'll go see them tomorrow." "Hang on what do you mean by WE!" Koenma and Yusuke said in unison. Hiei glared at them and left.

THE NEXT DAY:

"AND YOU PLAN TO LEAVE KURAMA THERE!!!"Botan yelled at the three tears forming in her eyes. "Botan calm down," Mukuro said. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!!" Botan yelled this time at Mukuro, by know tears were streaming down her face. She ran out the door and got on her oar and left. The four people in the room were left silent and stunned, it took them a while to fully understand what had just happened. It was Hiei that spoke first "Well we can't let the baka onna go by herself can we, coming Yusuke, Mukuro?" "Yeah" the two demon kings said together.

"Koenma go back to Reikai tell your father what's happened and ask him if he knows an antidote for claia gas, if there is one go to my castle and ask them to get it ready," Mukuro said in her kingly voice. The three took off, and Koenma headed back to his castle.

As the three were heading towards the castle Yusuke asked Murkuro, "What's the gas thing you were talking about?" "Claia is a plant if you use it in it's gas form it'll be a white substance able to manipulate people, but if you mix some of your blood with it the person you put under the spell will only listen to you..." Mukuro stated. "Shouldn't you already know the antidote?" Hiei asked. "Well once a demon hypnotizes someone then they don't normally set them free," the female demon answered. The three demons finally reached the castle. "What Botan's not here!" Yusuke said looking around. "Knowing the stubborn onna she's probably gotten herself caught inside," Hiei sneered. They went inside and like before they ran to the big room, but this time took the stairs up.

Hiei was only half right, Botan was in the castle, but not caught. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here all by myself," Botan thought aloud. "Your right about that Onna," Botan turned around quickly "Hiei!" "Come on lets go find the fox." Mukuro said from behind. "Mukuro, Yusuke!" She said much happier. The four raced to the fourth floor, because that was where they sensed the most spirit energy.

They were right, in fact that's were Kagari was sitting with Kurama leaning against the wall behind her. "How odd two spirit detectives, the grim reaper, and King Mukuro," Kagari muttered under her breath, "Kurama go kill them." Kurama obediently left to find the group.

Kurama and the group were quickly approaching each other. "Kurama!" Botan yelled seeing the redheaded fox demon. She ran to him Kurama hit Botan with his whip sending her flying, Yusuke caught her before she hit the spiked wall. Hiei and Mukuro gasped, their eyes wide open with shock. "BAKA!" they both yelled at once charging towards him.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: MiaHime, deadly-past-fox, and cranesilk155, thanks for all your support guys.


	5. Final Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 5: Final Fight

Hiei and Mukuro charged towards Kurama, "Hiei, i'll fight your friends you go find the girl," Mukuro ordered. "Fine," Hiei said passing Kurama. Kurama tried hitting Mukuro with his whip, but she was just to fast.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled from behind Kurama, who didn't have time to dodge. Kurama collapsed. Yusuke picked Botan up Bridal style, she too was unconsious. "Let's get back to my castle, Hiei will finish the girl and come there too," Mukuro said and added, "That toddler better have the antidote or he'll have hell to pay!" Mukuro picked Kurama up bridal style and two kings returned to Mukuro's castle.

Kagari stared at the monitor, then sighed. She conjured up creatures that took the form of humans, but were actually fire. Hiei by this time had sensed her spirit energy and entered the room. "Why hello Hiei, What took you so long?" she said in a mocking tone. The fire puppets walked towards Hiei. "Hn, you insult me woman," Hiei grunted as he removed the bandages from his arm...

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei yelled at the top of his voice. "What the-" was all Kagari had time to say before she and her minions were turned to ashes. Hiei walked out of the room and started for Mukuro's castle.

MUKURO'S CASTLE:

"What took you so long Hiei?" Mukuro asked. As usual the fire demon's response was "Hn." "We'll Botans injuries have been healed, but I'm worried about Kurama he should be awake by now..." The demon king said. Yusuke entered the room, "Well Kurama's awake but..." "but," Hiei and Mukuro said in unison. "KURAMA DOESN'T REMEMBER BOTAN!" Yusuke yelled out. Hiei was jaw dropped and Mukuro looked like she was gonna have a heart attack . "What do you mean doesn't remember!!!" Mukuro yelled grabbing Yusuke's collar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Kurama: (Sitting up on his bed talking to Yusuke)**_

_**Yusuke: (Sitting in a chair talking to Kurama)**_

_**Botan: (Enters the room with Kurama's lunch) Hey guys!**_

_**Yusuke: Hey Botan,**_

_**Kurama: I'm sorry miss, but I don't seem to recognize you.**_

_**Botan: (Eyes open very wide, drop tray and run out of room crying)**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yusuke were's Botan now," Hiei asked in a slightly worried tone. "In her room," Yusuke answered, "Why." "Yusuke," Mukuro began, "Botan has a window in her room, and a FLYING oar!" "Yeah so- Oh my god you don't mean she would..." The three began running towards Botan's room. "Botan open the door!!" Yusuke yelled through. "MOVE!" Hiei ordered the next thing you know the door was knocked down.

A/N: Please R&R I'd love to find out what my readers think and what they want to happen.


	6. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 6: Happy New Year**

Hiei broke the open, as they expected no sign of Botan... "Were could she have gone?" Mukuro asked in a clearly panicked voice. "Calm down woman," Hiei said possibly attempting to comfort her, but failing miserably. Mukuro looked even more worried then before. "Maybe she went back to Reikai, Koenma should know, right?" Yusuke said. "Yusuke go to Koenma, ask him, Hiei check if you can sense her spirit energy with your Jagan in the human world," Mukuro ordered. The two spirit detectives did as they were told. Mukuro walked into the room Kurama was in.

"Mukuro, why so worried?" Kurama asked seeing the look on Mukuro's face. "Kurama do you remember Kagari and Kana castle?" She asked. "Yes…" Kurama said no idea where Mukuro was going with this. "Do you remember Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai and people?" another "Yes," "And you don't remember Botan?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Who's that?" Kurama asked. Mukuro groaned, but if it was in anger of annoyance Kurama couldn't tell.

"Mukuro was Botan that blue haired that dropped the tray?" The fox asked "Yes…" the king replied. "What's so important about her? She seems like an average ferry girl to me…" Kurama stated emotionlessly. Mukuro didn't answer the boys question instead said: "You should get home, your injuries are healed and your mother might get worried." "Guess your right, but I think I'll sleep a little more," he said. "Whatever," Mukuro said as she left.

**KOENMA'S OFFICE:**

"WHAT!!" Koenma yelled, "Botan's missing? Why would she run away?" "Calm down would you!!" Yusuke yelled back. The prince of hell began to calm down and Yusuke explained what had happened to his prized ferry girl. "AYAME!" Koenma yelled after Yusuke finished. The ferry girl floated into the room, "Yes sir." "See if you can find Botan ANYWHERE. If you can bring her to me A.S.A.P." Koenma ordered. "Yes sir," Ayame said and left. "Hiei's already looking in the human world," Yusuke said. "I know, but she might be hiding her spirit energy," The toddler in teenage form replied. "Then what makes you so sure that the Spirit world can find her?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know anymore Yusuke, it's just important we find her," the prince replied.

**KEIKO'S HOUSE:**

"I'm really s-sorry about t-this K-Keiko," Botan said in between tears, "it's just really hard." "It's okay Botan," Keiko said worried about the state of her friend. Botan was crying on Keiko's lap at her house, Shizuru and Yukina were there as well. "This Kagari woman sounds responsible for this whole thing; if Hiei hadn't fried her already I'd give her a piece of my mind!" Shizuru said.

"My brother's here" Yukina said abruptly, she had already found out that Hiei was her brother. As if right on queue Hiei began knocking on Keiko's window. Shizuru opened it "Botan's not in the mood to talk thanks to that idiot friend of yours, go away." "Hn, listen onna," he said ignoring Shizuru and coming into the room through the window "loosing your memory after inhaling that gas is normal, In time he'll remember." Hiei left after giving his wise words of wisdom.

"Hear that Botan! Kurama will remember soon" Keiko said excitedly. "Yeah," Botan said "That is true, but not soon, he may remember me again when he's on his death bed," she finished morbidly.

**KURAMA'S HOUSE:**

"Who was that girl?" Kurama thought aloud, "and why did she seem so familiar?" He kept thinking these thoughts until he fell asleep.

The next day was a Friday was on break so it didn't matter. He cleaned out his room and found his journal and he decided to give it a read.

_Dec. 21_

_Dear Journal,_

_Botan and I got to spend some time talking today, it was rare and I enjoyed it. _

_Dec. 25_

_Dear Journal,_

_We had a Christmas party today at Genkai's temple. Botan got kissed by Hiei, because she was standing under a mistletoe. It looked like Hiei was gonna die, before I killed him that is… I was so jealous it was annoying watching Hiei (though one of my best friends) get to kiss the woman I love._

_Dec. 26_

_Dear Journal,_

_Botan came today and she looked like she was gonna collapse of exhaustion. Stupid toddler's been working her way too hard. She brought us a mission that I have a real bad feeling about. Yusuke, Hiei and I are leaving to see Mukuro._

Kurama stopped reading he couldn't take it anymore. 'Botan how could I forget you?' He yelled in his head. It was 10:00 pm at night he decided to try and find her so he could beg her forgiveness, and finally tell her how he REALLY felt about her. He ran to the first place he knew to find her… the park.

**KEIKO'S HOUSE:**

"Don't worry Keiko," Botan told her best friend "I'll be back before twelve." "Okay, okay!" Keiko said finally surrendering. "Why not a little snooping to finish of the year," Shizuru said with a smirk on her face. That's how the three girls decided to follow her. Were they ever surprised at what they saw. Koenma, Ayame, Genkai, George, Yusuke, Hiei, and even Mukuro were hiding behind the bushes watching the drama.

**PARK:**

Botan sat on one of the benches. She recalled all the time she and Kurama had spent here. "Botan!" The blue haired deity turned around to see who just called her name... "Kurama," she said very softly. The fox walked closer so, now they were face to face. "Botan... I am so sorry!" he said. Her eyes widened, she stood up. "Kurama… I-" she couldn't finish his lips collided with hers. It was Kurama that broke away from the kiss first "Botan, I love you…" he said softly. "Kurama," she replied "I love you too, I always have." The lovers shared one more kiss. Fireworks went up in the sky to welcome the New Year. "Happy New Year love," Kurama said. "Happy New Year Kurama," She replied.

The two lovers never forgot that moment as long as they lived.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Please Review!


End file.
